The Wolf's Saviour
by dong-chun-mei
Summary: Thirty sentences... Thiry Different Situations... A peek into the strange relationship of Tala and Monica, that somehow works for both...


What's a better drabble sentence collection that one done for my baby pairing Tala and Monica? THERE ISN'T ONE!!! BOO-YAH!

Once more, I don't own beyblade, nor do I have a spell check but I did my best. If anyone is interrested in being my beta reader tell me... I desperately need a mother spellchecker... T.T

Anyways... ENJOY!

* * *

# 01 - Temptation

Monica's young... too young (that's what they say to him, that's why her brother's so angry) she is too different from him (that is what his friends say, quietly), and Tala knows this, but it doesn't really matter because when she smiles at him innocently, he looses himself, and she's the only thing that keeps him grounded...

# 02 - Music

He never really loved music, but when his ears pick up Monica's quiet melody... he can't help but listen.

# 03 - Cover

It rains on their first date. Tala doesn't think twice about it the dropets, but lets her draw him under her umbrella anyways. (Please Tala! You're getting soaked!)

# 04 - Dream

He sleeps the way he does everything else (quietly, calmly), but sometimes, when he dreams of Monica, his lips curve into a smile; soft and certain (she's his happiness).

# 05 - Candle

Monica likes how he looks in candlelight, all dark and shadowed with bright eyes. She refuses to have anything but candles on a romantic evening. Tala doesn't agree or disagree, but secretly, he thinks she looks beautiful in their light...

# 06 - Silence

Monica always found silence unnerving (reminded her too much of the hospital), but somehow it was more settling with him (silence is his heaven), and his hand grasping hers is more reassuring than any amount of words.

# 07 - Fire

'You're like fire...' He tells her quietly, 'You make me warm...'

# 08 - Ice

She hears the whispers about him (He's so cold... cruel... arrogant...) and doesn't mind, because it's true, he's made of ice; cold and honest and biting and warm when she smiles sweetly and he melts.

#10 - Body

Monica's small, fragile, and inconceivably soft (curves and moonlight mixed together, and looking up at him with that expression on her face, nervous and trusting all at once). Tala's almost afraid he will break her (He's the only one she trusts this much).

# 11 - Sacred

She treasures his rare smiles, and the sound of his even rarer laughter, because Tala gives nothing lightly (only for her).

# 12 - Blabbermouth

Since she met him, Monica's begun to say certain things without thinking; it startles her, because she has always been on the shy side (she tells him she loves him before she realizes she's even spoken).

# 13 - Laugh

The first time Monica hears Tala laugh, she's speechless (She wants to her that sound again).

# 14 - Forever

He's never believed in forever; it is foolish, childish, weak, and nothing ever stays, but when she says she'll be with him forever, Tala finds it doesn't seem so foolish or impossible any more...

# 15 - Search

Monica is still young, not even finished high school yet. Tala asks her what she wants when she gets older, and she replies shyly. 'I want you...' No need to want anything else...

# 16 - Hope

Tala smiles sometimes, when he thinks no one's looking. Monica sees these smiles and dares to hope. (Maybe someday he'll share them openly with her)

# 17 - Gravity

Monica's always besides him now, so he asks why she stands beside him so faithfully. She gives Tala one of those soft, shy glances, pokes her figers together and whispers. 'Why would I want stand by anyone else?'

# 18 - Lock

He holds back nothing of himself any loner. She's surprised by this sudden change. Somehow she thought she'd have to unlock him, secret by secret for the rest of her life. (I have nothing to hide from you).

# 19 - Light

For someone so drawn to the dark aspects of life, it's doesn't surprise Tala when someone asks... 'Why her?' He smirks and repriles: 'She's my light.'

# 20 - -Despair

They both knew what despair was. Tala from his childhood, and Monica from her sickness, but the moment their child was born, all they knew was hope.

# 21 - Heart

Sometimes at night, Tala would cling to her desperately in his sleep. Monica would simply lay, listen to his beating heart, and hope it never stopped.

# 22 - End

She realized, even as they laid him to rest, she would love him until the end of time.

#23 - Red

Tyson was greatly surprised when his bet that their first child would have Monica's albino red eyes actually paid off.

# 24 - Near

It wasn't enough to know Monica was sleeping right beside him, he had to feel her new heart so he knew it hadn't stopped beating. She was shocked to wake up with his cheek pressed against her chest the next morning.

# 25 - Peace

For Tala, peace was knowing Voltaire was rotting in the ground, Boris was rotting behind bars, and Monica was safely making diner in the kitchen.

# 26 - Virtuous

Tala knew Monica was too good for him, too young, and too innocent, but that wasn't enough to stop him from stealing her first kiss.

# 27 - Rain  
Monica was scared of rain. It was raining the night she first fell sick, but when Tala finally explained why he enjoyed it, she would stand with him as it fell, despite her fear...

# 28 - Balloon

When Tala offered her on of his rare smiles, Monica felt like she was floating on air.

# 29 - Regret

Monica knew life was too short to regret anything, spending a few months on death's doorstep taught her that... All Tala could do was regret, spending his entire childhood on death's doorstep taught him that...

# 30 - Weddings

All she could do was stare at him and blush. Tala approached her with the same manner he did everything, swinging the garder he'd caught on one finger. Monica's hands tightened on the boquet Matilda had thrown just moments before, knowing her face would be five shades brighter by the time he had the garder on her leg. 'Use your teeh Tala!' Okay... maybe a few more than five...

* * *

It's offical! I have a new passion for these sentence drabbles! YAY

I really loved writing this, though some of them were a little hard to write... lol TalaMonica doesn't always come to me like I wish it would T.T oh well

Review if you wanna

Dong-Chun-Mei


End file.
